Amor Vivens Aeternum
by Astral Kitsune
Summary: After Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him with another camper Percy decides to ascend to Godhood. He becomes the God of Heroes and Monsters. Little does he know that with his Godhood he is now a free god who has captured many of the goddesses hearts on Olympus due to his deeds. However, he can only choose one.
1. Betrayal and Godhood!

Amor Vivens Aeternums Chapter 1

Hey guys! Astral Kitsune here with a new story of mine Amor Vivens Aeternums. It means in latin "Undying Love". I thought it would make sense for this story as it's going to be a "Pertimis" fanfiction.

Anyway because it's the first chapter I'm not going to drone on and on about stuff. All I'm going to say is that I'm looking for a proof reader currently so P.M me if you're interested. Also be sure to check out my profile for any of my other stories!

- Prologue –

Percy's POV

It has been around 6 months since it happened. I was sitting on a canoe, drifting across the boating lake at camp half-blood, staring at the fading sun. There I was just lying around, staring at hippocampi nearby that had somehow managed to enter the lake.

As I was slowly drifting into shore I heard the giggle of my girlfriend, Annabeth. We had been going out for around 3 years now and I was thinking of proposing to her soon. She was my everything. As I rowed over to greet her I noticed someone else with her someone else. Travis Stoll stood there with Annabeth's arms around his neck, smiling. My eyes widened at the prospect of what was happening. Annabeth giggled again before Travis put his finger to one mouth like in one of those cheesy romance movies.

And with that they kissed. My heart shattered as I realised what had happened. I turned the canoe around and with a deep breath I jumped off the edge. Being a son of Poseidon meant that I could breathe underwater so that wasn't a problem.

As I resurfaced once more I saw Annabeth looking directly at me. Her lip trembled as she walked away with her arm around Travis Stoll.

As they walked off I sank under the water. It was surprisingly lighter down at the bottom of the lake. I created a bubble of air down at the bottom and I simply stood there.

Annabeth's POV

I smiled as Travis looked at me with his amazing blue eyes. He smiled back but with that impish grin that I loved. His eyes gleamed at me and I kissed him again.

All was going so perfectly until I heard a splash on the boating lake behind me. I sighed, already knowing who it would be. As I turned around I saw the same raven black hair and sea green eyes that belonged to Percy. I muttered "Oh Shit," before he simply disappeared under the water. I remembered when he used to create a bubble of air for me to breathe under water. We would be under there for hours at a time. I turned to face Travis and his eyes met mine with a flash of concern etched across them.

I flashed him a smile that satisfied his worries and I grabbed his arm as we walked towards our other campers.

Percy's POV

As I sat on the floor I wiped a small tear from my face. How could Annabeth do this to me? My hand shook uncontrollably and above the water I felt the water stir on the surface of the lake. I slowly unclenched my hand and the water began to settle. People were crowding around the lake and Percy could feel a sense of fear spreading throughout them as he surfaced from below.

Slowly clambering onto the small jetty I stood up and calmly walked over to the entrance to camp half-blood. With a final look behind me I walked through the archway that only demigods could pass. I had spent over seven years at camp half-blood and it was time to let go.

Empire State Building (Percy's POV)

As I walked up to the front doors of the empire state building I felt a cold shiver down my back. With that I smoothly walked over to the doors of the massive building and I pushed the slow revolving door. As I strolled over to an elevator a guard stopped me from entering. The gatekeeper to Olympus. He stopped me as I made my way to the elevator. With a flash of my sea green eyes he simply nodded and sat down. I got inside the elevator and it instinctively shot up to floor 600. There was a pulse emitted from the top of the Empire State Building as I was taken to Olympus.

The golden doors opened to reveal the city of Olympus. Pathways made of pure marble and golden torch stands gave Olympus an amazing feeling. I walked over towards the main hall of Olympus, where the gods would be holding council. The council hall for the Olympians was massive in order to accommodate for their full sizes. I stood at the entrance to the hall and kept silent in order to preserve their meeting.

Poseidon looked bored. His head was resting in his hand and his eyes were slowly filling up with water that would disappear as soon as it reached eye level. His trident was the size of a lamppost and it easily towered over myself.

The gods slowly turned their heads as my presence was noted. My father perked up almost instantly, his eyes becoming a lighter shade of green then what they had been. Zeus straightened up in his throne, his white toga becoming a black business suit.

Zeus looked straight at me with his electric blue eyes. "Perseus Jackson," his voice bellowed, "Why have you come to Olympus my nephew?" I looked the king of the gods in the eye and replied "My lord Zeus. I wish to act upon your offer of becoming a God."

Artemis POV

Many of the Gods stared in shock at what Perseus Jackson had just said. He wanted to take up my father's offer? I studied the boy in front of me. He was around 19 now and it had been around 4 years since I had met him. The boy who held up the sky for me. His body said that he was confident but his sea green eyes told a different story. They were filled with a distinct hurt that couldn't be healed. The hurt of the heart.

"May I ask why you are contemplating this offer now boy?" I asked with a feeling of knowing. His sea green eyes became watery and his voice slightly cracked as he replied: "I have nothing here to hold be back any longer."

Athena stood up and argued "What about my daughter!" The pure hurt in his eyes already told the story but he still replied: "she has found… someone else."

I looked on at the boy in front of me. This was one of the rare times were a woman had broken a man's heart. His expression showed a form of pain almost indescribable.

"Perseus Jackson," my father began, "I, Zeus, King of the Gods hereby grant you God-ship and a throne on Olympus. Rise Perseus, God of heroes, combat and the tide." As Percy rose he shone with an almost healthy glow. His features had become more perfect and his body now had an amazing muscle tone to it.

Wait was what she saying? Artemis mentally scolded herself for what she had just said. She was a maiden god for a reason.

Poseidon's eyes shone with pride at his son's ascension to god hood. Even I had a form of respect showing in my silver eyes. Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes.

- End of Chapter –

I just want to say thanks to my proof reader TH3-Dragon-Lord who is going to be proof reading my work from now on. Also I want to thanks to my mate Karl who hand drew my fanfiction cover.

Sorry this chapter is quite short. It's supposed to be more of a prologue to my story so yeah. That's all really I just wanted to write before I go away for 2 weeks. By the time you guys read this I'll most likely be back from my Holiday and I'll have another couple of chapters out with this one.


	2. Sparring and New Powers!

Amor Vivens Aeternums Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Astral Kitsune here with another chapter of Amor Vivens Aeternums! This chapter is set a bit after Percy's ascension into godhood and it shows how he has been coping. It also shows some developing feelings between both characters of my main pairing (PercyxArtemis). Hope you all enjoy and see ya!

Oops. Quick note, if you all could would you please check out my friend S4n1ty. He's recently started to do fanfictions and he allowed me to use his drawing of riptide as my fanfiction cover. I've known for around 2 years so be sure to check him out.

- Chapter Start -

Artemis' POV

I still couldn't believe that Percy, sorry Perseus, had decided to become a god. This was about 4 months ago now and it's still hard to accept. Honestly I'm not surprised by his decision and I feel empathetic towards him and what had happened. He was cheated on by the girl he loved. It changed him however. He became more of a secluded individual who spent most of his time perfecting the many ways of combat that he had been given rule over.

He had never thought about another relationship. "He truly is a unique person" I mused as I watched him train in the camp half-blood arena. I had grown closer to Perseus recently. Since he ascended into godhood I had decided that I would become closer with him. He was one of the only males in this world I had respect for in this world, including my father and brother of course.

Perseus yelled as he slashed downwards at a lone training dummy with Riptide. Since he had become a god his strength had drastically increased and with that downwards slash he split the dummy in two. With an outbreath I noticed him wave his hand and the dummy appeared in its original position, no longer in two halves.

I sighed at his discomfort. In that instant I willed myself to appear next to him in the arena. He immediately stopped his training and smiled at me. "Hey Artemis," he said with an almost forced smile. It had taken him ages to get over Annabeth and the fact that she had designed his palace for him back on Olympus.

- Flashback –

I was talking to Perseus as we walked around Olympus. I had only been taking to Perseus for about a month now and I came to realise he was a really interesting guy (Not that I liked him in that way of course!). Perc- I mean Perseus was walking around the streets of Olympus with me when Poseidon appeared in front of us. He had the same scent as Percy; the fresh smell of the sea. I shook my head once more. "I shouldn't be having these thoughts," I scolded myself. Besides Perseus was most likely still getting other the daughter of Athena.

"Artemis," spoke Perseus softly as he tried to get my attention. His signature smirk caught my eye and I playfully punched him on the arm. With a fake look of pain Percy started to grab his arm as if it hurt. I smiled and ran ahead of him. With my arms behind my back I turned around and pouted as I realised how far behind Perseus was. Wait….Why was I pouting! Goddesses do not pout I scolded myself.

I noticed Perseus jogging up to me. Being a minor sea god as well meant that any signs of perspiration on his skin vanished instantly as soon as he stopped jogging. I smiled at him and one of his signature grins spread across his face. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Only he could look this goofy and still be ho-. I stopped myself right there. I was seriously going to have to speak to Aphrodite about this.

"So…." The new god began. His feet were shifting around nervously. "As I'm a new God Zeus has said that I need training, especially in using a bow since I'm now the god of combat." I simply nodded, indicating for him to go on. "Would you be able to help me with my godly power and archery?" His eyes were filled with nervousness. To be fair to him they had every reason to be.

I would've asked him why he didn't ask Apollo but most likely he either already asked or knew he wouldn't get any training done. I swear if Perseus had trained with Apollo either they would've spent most of their time in nightclubs or my infuriating brother would manage to corrupt the only man in this world that had my trust and respect. He held the sky for me after all.

I simply smiled at the new god and replied, "Yes I'll help train you." After a second's thought and a glimpse at his now delighted face I materialised a hunting and flick the point towards his throat. "But try anything funny and I'll be sure that you're going to suffer so much you are going to wish you weren't immortal." With a small gulp and a slight nod of his head, in order to avoid the blade, I look at him satisfied and put the knife away. I smiled back at him and he gave me small grin but it was nothing like before. My conscience was gnawing at me inside. "If you didn't threaten his life then this would've gone a lot better." I wanted that voice to shut up. Besides what did it matter I was a maiden goddess anyway. I forsake the company of men for a reason after all.

- End of Flashback –

I looked back at Perseus as he stood there. As I beckoned for him to follow we picked up the pace. We ran along the streets of Olympus past our temples. I saw Perseus sneer as we ran past the temple of Ares. I chuckled to myself for a moment. Still the same old perc- I mean Perseus!

We came to a large garden behind the temples of Demeter and Aphrodite. It resembled aspects of Central Park down below Olympus and Ancient Greece. Beautiful plants grew in orderly rows and the benches, along with the statues, were made of single pieces of marble; flawless and truly works of art.

I ran over to the fountain in the middle of the park, eager to get going. I turned around to see Perseus standing there; taking in the amazing view and becoming captivated by it. With a playful punch to the arm, he snapped out of it and gave me one of his signature crooked smiles. That smile was amazing…

- Third Person Point of View –

As the two Gods stood in the garden and took in the view they felt a soft breeze hit them. It was cool and refreshing; the perfect weather to train in. Perseus knew that Artemis sensed this too and they both met each other's gaze. Their eyes were filled with determination.

Artemis looked at Perseus and smirked. With a quick flick of her wrist the goddess of the hunt flipped a hunting knife into the air and held it ready. "First things first," Artemis started with a smirk creeping across her face, "I want to see your prowess in combat."

Percy tried to keep a straight face at this. His face looked like it was going to burst and Artemis looked at him suspiciously. Percy couldn't take it anymore and started to howl with laughter. Artemis went a bright red. "Why are you laughing?" she began in a shy tone. Percy tried to keep a straight face but simply couldn't. "WHAT!" shouted Artemis as the new god failed to keep in his laughter.

"Artemis it's the 21st century now," Percy began only to be cut short by his own laughter, "I think you need to find a new word instead of prowess."

The moon goddess went a bright red and shouted back denial, "For your information Perseus Jackson. A lot of people still use words such as prowess." The laughter slowly began to subside until Percy asked, "But how many of them people are gods?"

This promptly shut Artemis up. It was mainly her poor excuse of a sibling that used it. Percy looked on at Artemis, taking in her embarrassment. "She actually looks kind of cute when she's embarrassed," Percy's mused before shaking his head. "Maiden goddess Percy. Man- Hating Maiden goddess." He thought to himself.

"So Perseus are you ready for a spar?" queried Artemis as she unsheathed her hunting knives. Percy unsheathed his sword and as the goddess, in her twelve year old form, lunged at him his brain went into combat mode. Their blades clashed in the air; Olympian silver meeting celestial bronze. They fought for dominance. Artemis channelled her godly strength and Percy felt himself losing the battle of strength slowly.

"Hey not fair!" Percy shouted in indignantly. He had absolutely no idea as to how he could control his godly power as of yet. Artemis smirked and gave him a sly grin. "Who said anything about playing fair?" And with that they clashed again. Sword meeting knife. They carried on like this for five minutes, unable to land a hit on each other.

Artemis growled. She realised she was getting nowhere and she decided to switch tactic. Pushing her godly power into her legs the goddess of the moon took a swift leap and managed to get around a couple of hundred metres breathing room from her sparring partner. Perseus crooked grin had disappeared during the duel and was replaced by a look of pure concentration.

Artemis willed her knives to vanish and instead the goddess drew her bow. Loading 3 arrows at once Artemis released them all almost instantly, all with deadly accuracy. Percy held his blade ready. With perfect timing he managed to slice the arrow shafts in half and they went either limp or were re-directed away from the god. Percy stood there confused and Artemis laughed at him. "You're a god of combat now seaweed brain. You're going to have almost unbeatable mastery of weapons."

With that she shot more arrows towards her sparring partner and they too were deflected. They carried this on for a while- her shooting and him severing her arrow shafts. "This isn't going anywhere" shouted a frustrated Artemis to herself. All this time they had been sparring neither had tired as they had their godly stamina fuelling them. Percy's sea green eyes were unwavering as they focused in on his target. Every so often Percy would make his way into an uncomfortable range for the goddess and she would leap away; destroying any progress he had created.

As Artemis realised her plan wasn't working she decided to try a riskier tactic. Preparing to leap once more she saw Perseus relax temporarily as he prepared for her to change position. What happened next surprised him. Artemis leapt right in front of him and before he could relax she claimed his lips.

- Percy's POV –

As Artemis kissed me I felt as if my whole body had exploded. It lasted only for a second and as she pulled away I was too shocked to do anything as she flicked a hunting knife up to my throat. With a sly smile she glanced up at me and said "I win."

I blinked a few times as I registered what she just said. I narrowed my eyes and replied: "that was a dirty trick." The moon goddess simply laughed at me and retorted "I simply used all that I had to my advantage."

That set me off. She had used my emotions against me. Who else wouldn't suddenly freeze up if they were kissed by a beautifu- girl. "Maiden goddess Percy. Maiden goddess!) I disciplined myself. Last thing I needed to worry about was being added to the world's animal population.

"Anyway, now that I've seen your battle _prowess_," I could literally see the sarcasm dripping from her words as she said that. "I think we can move onto your powers as an immortal." I simply nodded; still surprised at what had just happened. Artemis rolled her eyes and pinched my cheek.

"Wha- OW!" I yelled as the pain registered. She giggled at my response and I gave off a glare. "I said," she repeated, "that we should work on your powers as an immortal." Her tone gave off the impression that she was speaking to a slow person and I felt momentarily pissed off. "Sorry it's not every day you get kissed by a goddess." I retorted. Artemis blushed involuntarily at this and replied "well don't get your hopes up. I did it to win. It didn't mean anything else."

I sighed and felt a small bubble of anger build up in his chest. "Stupid maiden goddess." I froze as I heard her say: "Excuse me Perseus?" Her words were like a ticking time bomb to me. I was about to reply when I felt a small amount of warmth emanate from behind him. Turning around Percy noticed a girl surrounded in fire. "Hestia." Artemis said and she bowed. I followed suit and Hestia laughed, "Both of your rise. We're all gods thus we need not bow to each other."

Hestia was in her eighteen year old form and she was wearing a brown robe. Her body was more curvaceous and her eyes were in between crimson and the colours of a fading sunset. "So may I ask what you both are doing?" Artemis replied swiftly "I was testing Percy's battle _prowess_ (she looked at me there to prove a point and I just rolled my eyes.) And then I was hoping to teach him some of our basic godly powers." Hestia smiled and simply replied: "but it looked as if you both were doing a bit more than that." (A/N- Busted :P) Both me and Artemis went a bright shade of red and Artemis shouted out "I only did it to gain the advantage in our spar."

- Third Person Point of View –

Percy looked ahead at Hestia. Her eyes were flickering over them both like tongues of fire. With a small sigh and an almost fatigued smile Hestia said "I think if I helped out then you both would find it easier to get Percy's training accomplished." She was met with two nods from both the younger god-lings and they started to train Percy in the ways of immortality.

(About three hours later)

"So Perseus now you've finally managed to use teleportation we can start of something else," sighed Artemis. It had taken her and Hestia nearly three hours to teach Percy how to teleport using his new godly powers. At first he couldn't seem to concentrate enough to gather up his godly energy. This alone took him about twenty minutes. After that we then told him to focus on moving his godly energy to another location (A/N- Teleportation in a nutshell people -.-)

This proved to be difficult for the new god as he couldn't focus on where he wanted to teleport to. Twice he had managed to teleport himself from the garden on Olympus to China and each time one of the two goddesses had to teleport him back. Another time he had even managed to get himself half-teleported into a tree; which proved to be both painful and embarrassing. After around two hours Percy had managed to teleport somewhere accurately over a short distance. The two goddesses forced him to this repeatedly until he could manage to teleport long distances and do so accurately. As he demonstrated this Hestia and Artemis gave him a sarcastic round of applause as he "mock" bowed to them as if he had just preformed to them (which technically he had as for the most time both of them were unable to stop laughing at Percy's rash ways of learning.)

Hestia conversed with Artemis away from Percy. What would they want him to now he pondered. His trail of thought was interrupted by his shirt getting set on fire. With a yelp he tore it off and stomped on it. He glared at Hestia and she gave him an innocent smile. Shaking his head Percy simply shook his head.

"Anyway we were saying that you should try to change your appearance next." They both began. Percy tilted his head in confusion. Artemis rolled her eyes and her form started to glow. In her place stood her eighteen year old form. Hey auburn hair now cascaded over her shoulders and her body was curvaceous. Percy looked away in order to prevent himself from going red. Both goddesses looked absolutely stunning now.

"Um could you both change back please? It easier talking to you both like that." Percy said nervously. Both goddesses looked at each other and laughed. They grabbed their sides as they had stitches and their faces were lit up in amusement. Percy went a deep shade of red at this. And he noticed a glow in the corner of his eye. Both goddesses now were in their younger forms. Artemis was in her twelve year old form; her hair was shorter in length and she was considerably smaller. Hestia, who Percy was used to seeing as a younger child, was now also at an age of around twelve. Her eyes were the familiar shade of crimson and her hair was now a light shade of brown. This was considerably easier to deal with.

"Now," they both said simultaneously. "Let's get to it." This was going to be a long day…

- Chapter End –

Thanks for reading everyone! I wanted to get this out soo badly and here it is! I've got to say despite saying that I did only start writing it about 3 days ago (started on 27/8). Reason why? It's sooo much more fun to read fanfictions than write them. Anyway your probably wondering on why I've got two goddesses involved with Percy. Well….. No spoilers :P

Seriously though I want to thanks everyone for reading and I'm going to say outright that I'm sorry for not updating this earlier. I'm lazy. Anyway hope to update soon, most likely going to get a new chapter up the same time as my other fanfic so be sure to check it out (shameless plug intended). See you next time. Baii :D


	3. Wait what? and Fixing an Accident

Amor Vivens Aeternums Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I just realised I'm an absolute idiot! Being completely stupid I decided to put my main pairing in my author's notes last chapter and I was going to hold that back for a bit. Ahh well, can't exactly help being dumb XD.

Just quickly my friend wanted me to put this in here so… ㈳1

- Chapter Start! –

- Third Person Point of View -

"Perseus just concentrate on making yourself appear younger and then will it to happen," Artemis shouted angrily. Percy just rolled his eyes and tried again. They had been at this for a couple of days now. Hestia insisted they took a rest after training for a whole day so both of the younger godlings took a break in order to sleep and regain their energy.

Artemis had been tiring due to constantly shouting at Percy and having to reverse his mistakes. So far he had only managed to reduce his height. When he had tried to make himself younger one time Percy wasn't concentrating and he managed to give himself a baby's head, which was completely out of proportion to the rest of his body. After both Hestia and Artemis had recovered from their fits of laughter they used some of their own godly energy to reverse what he had done. Percy appeared as a nineteen year old and a glare that could've killed.

"Percy wait." Percy opened his eyes to see an eight year old Hestia in front of him holding a photo. "Perhaps it would be easier if you had something to visualise when you become your younger self." Percy nodded his thanks and took the picture. As he focused on his picture he wondered as to how Hestia had managed to get a hold of this photograph. Percy was about to ask when he felt the familiar tug in his gut as he was about to use his godly powers.

Percy felt his vision darken and his stature shorten as the change occurred. After a slight feeling of disorientation Percy could feel his senses coming back to him. What was the first thing he heard? Laughter. Percy opened his eyes and noticed that he was at head height with Artemis.

"Yes!" Percy shouted as he regarded his success. Percy immediately covered his mouth. His voice seemed higher in pitch than usual and not just because he had become younger. Percy looked back at Artemis and Hestia as he realised why they were laughing. With shaking hands Percy brought his arm up to eye level and looked at it. This wasn't his younger self's arms it was a girls!

"What the fu-" Percy began only to receive a fiery slap from Hestia. "Perseus language!" she scolded and Percy went a bright shade of red in embarrassment. Artemis couldn't care quite frankly as she was now on the floor clutching her sides. The new god glared at her as she got to her feet and this set off a whole new wave of giggles. Percy, now worried about his new situation, turned to Hestia and asked in panic, "So h-how do I change back?"

Hestia replied briskly with "It all depends on what you were thinking about before you changed. What were you thinking about before you ended up like this?" Percy pondered for a second before Artemis came up to him and stood between Percy and Hestia. She gave him an endearing look and began, "Percy…" Percy simply nodded. She was acting almost completely out of character now.

She now began shuffling around as she continued, "I don't think you can go by Percy when you're like this. How about… Persia! Or Persephone, oh wait that's already taken." Artemis rolled around on the floor in laughter once again and Percy went an even deeper shade of red. Hestia looked at Percy with a smirk across her face. "I think you need a bit of incentive Percy in order to get the hang of this ability. Me and Artemis are not going to change you back so you're going to be stuck like this until you can change back yourself." Percy's jaw dropped. How was he supposed to change back? "Now you can explain as to how you ended up like this. What were you thinking of?"

Percy looked down at the eight-year old goddess in front of him. Whilst she was technically younger than him now she was still intimidating. "I was thinking of you and how you managed to obtain that picture of me from when I was younger." Now it was Hestia's turn to go red, which was surprisingly funny to watch an eight year old get embarrassed. "I'm a goddess of the hearth. I'm always close to my family although not so much as Hera. Family comes as an important part of my domain." Percy nodded but she hadn't answered his question.

"Anyway the last tip I'm going to give you is this. Most of the time your powers will work through instinct." With this Hestia led Artemis away from the confused and panicking new god and into Hestia's nearby temple.

- In the Temple –

Artemis started to laugh as soon as the two goddesses were out of earshot. He had managed to turn himself into a twelve year old girl. Artemis couldn't hold it together. She remembered the first time she had managed to use her godly powers. She had been stuck as a twelve year old for around a week, unable to change back. Her laughter was cut short when Hestia thumped her shoulder. Artemis yelped and glared at the younger looking hearth goddess. Her glare was met with Hestia's own as the older goddess said, "I think this may be the only way to get through to him. And I remember how you were when you first used your powers." Artemis blushed at this. They weren't exactly her best days as a goddess.

- Back in the Garden of Olympus –

Percy sat on one of the flawless marble benches and concentrated. This wasn't one of his best days as the new god. He sighed. Maybe he should try some to access some of his domain instead. Percy felt the tug of his gut as he attempted to access one of his new domains. His stomach was rushing constantly back and forth, in line with an ocean shore. "That must be my connection to the tides," he mused. The tug of the tide was hypnotizing.

Percy felt power rush through him. He noticed a nearby stream running through the garden. Instinctively Percy put his (or should I say her) hand into the water and it rushed up his arm. Closing his eyes Percy once again stood and the water rushed around his arm and settled as thin streams that wrapped themselves around his arm. He flicked his wrist and they cascaded of his wrist and the droplets floated around his body in loose bands. He gathered the water along his arm and it formed a ball of condensed water. He pulled his arm close to his body once more and the ball started to shine as it refracted the light. In one swift movement he extended his arm and the ball flew into the sky. It scattered in the air and rain fell over the garden.

Percy looked up and giggled. Wait giggled! This whole accident was seriously messing with his head. Perhaps walking or a new change of scenery would help out. After all he hadn't left the garden in three days. Until his palace was built he didn't exactly have anywhere to stay. Artemis and Hestia had both offered for him to stay at their palaces. To be honest though Percy felt uncomfortable sleeping in either maiden goddesses' palace.

Walking out of the garden Percy was once again met with the streets of Olympus. Minor gods and nymphs roamed the cobblestone streets. Annabeth had done an amazing job redesigning Olympus. This dampened Percy's mood even more. Annabeth. The girl who had betrayed him.

Percy had checked up on her once and what he had found made him happy to an extent. She and Travis had broken up almost as soon as Percy had left. Travis had felt guilty as he hadn't known about Percy planning to propose to her. This consequently left Annabeth broken-hearted but that was minor in comparison to what she had done to Percy. She had left him as a broken man.

Percy shook his head to clear away those thoughts. She was out of his life now. The last time he had spoken to her didn't go well for either of them. I was just before he had started his training on Olympus with Artemis began.

- The Day before Training –

Percy was walking alone in the streets of Olympus. It was late at night so Artemis had her duties to concern herself with. Currently her hunt was situated in a forest near San-Francisco. They'd been stationed there for a few days, ever since Percy's ascension to godhood to be exact, and were keeping an eye on the titan fortress of Mount Othrys. After the second giant war Percy had been offered a position among the gods once again. (A/N- Cue flashback in a flashback XD)

- In the Olympian Hall after the Giant War –

Percy stood in the centre of the Olympian hall as twelve faces peered down on him from on top of their thrones. Six gods and six goddesses looked at the twice saviour of Olympus that had managed to defeat a primordial and her children.

"Perseus Jackson," boomed Zeus. "Once again you have saved the gods and defeated one of our greatest threats. We offer you once more the gift of godhood." Percy's eyes widened once more. Never before had the gods offered godhood twice. "I thank you my lord but I must reject your offer once more." The king of the Gods rose from his seat in anger. "You dare turn down godhood for a second time!"

Percy looked up towards the towering god of skies. "I feel as if I could do more for Olympus through this instead of becoming a god." Zeus sat down. His logic was valid and Zeus could see sense in his words. He nodded to indicate Percy to carry on…

- Back to the Day before Training –

Percy had turned it down because he still wanted to stay with Annabeth; his mortal anchor. Anyway, the hunters were camping outside of Mount Othrys because of one of Percy's requests. He had requested that the peaceful titan should be released from their prisons. Zeus negotiated with Percy on this until they agreed that they would be staying on Mount Othrys until they swore their loyalty to Olympus. The hunters were positioned outside in order to make sure they didn't escape beforehand.

Percy (A/N- regardless of all the random crap that has now found its way into my story,) looked around at his surroundings. Nymphs and Dryads stood around the edges of the streets, selling wares to other nymphs and minor gods. Percy sighed in discontent. This would've been perfect if he wasn't stuck as a girl right now.

He glared at the gods that walked past. They looked at him with such lust that it was absolutely disgusting. Scrunching his nose Percy tried to look for a familiar face in the streets. He wandered for around twenty minutes, scrunching his face every time he saw a god drooling at him. That on its own was kind of disgusting considering I looked like a twelve year old girl right now. The sooner he figured out how to change back the better. Percy noticed a familiar face up ahead. Percy squeezed through the crowd of lustful gods up ahead and he was met with a familiar sight. Aphrodite was strolling the streets of Olympus with a parade of immoral gods swiftly following.

- Percy's Point of View -

"Aphrodite!" I shouted as I got within earshot. She turned around in surprise and her eyes fell on me. I noticed a puzzled expression cross her face and I tried to project my thoughts towards her. Artemis and Hestia had taught me how to do this whilst I was training with them. It was mainly based off sheer will power in order to project your thoughts towards the chosen person.

Aphrodite's face lit up as I told her about my situation. She walked over to me and put her arm on my shoulder. I blushed at her closeness and we disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. I coughed as we materialised in her palace. "Was the choking perfume really necessary?" I thought as I tried to breathe again. Aphrodite stood in front of me and I noticed she had changed her appearance. She was now around eighteen years old and she wore no make-up what so ever. Her clothes had changed drastically and they clung to all her curves perfectly.

Aphrodite giggled and I looked at her face. "Done staring Perseus?" she queried and I went a bright red. "I'm sorry Aphrodite I-" I began before she promptly cut me off. "Oh no worries Perseus I know you can't help it. At least I've finally found what makes you lust. Who'd thought you went after the natural look." I could only blush and take a sudden interest in my feet. Aphrodite laughed again, "Don't worry Perseus I won't tell anyone else this. Or your little-" I cut her off there because I knew what she was going to say and in my embarrassment I shouted: "Aphrodite!"

She giggled again. I sighed in relief. You never knew who could be listening in. "So care to enlighten me once more on how come you're a twelve year old girl right now Perseus?" I explained to her how I was practising using my godly powers and I messed up. This set Aphrodite off again on a laughing spree and I could only stand there in embarrassment. It's not every day that you get three goddesses laughing at you at once.

"So do you want some help?" I nodded viciously. "Well first things first you need to clear your head of all distractions. Close your eyes." I closed my eyes obediently. The sooner I figured out how to change at will the better. "Now clear your head of any stray thoughts." I nodded again and the smell of incense wafted into my nose. I cracked one eye open and I saw Aphrodite lighting sticks of incense and candles around the room. She noticed me opening one eye and faced me with hands on her hips. "If you want my help then you do what I say." I just nodded dumbly and closed my eyes again.

"Now visualise yourself as your nineteen year old self. Now whilst what both Artemis and Hestia were showing you were simpler way of making the change occur. What I'm about to tell you is the way I change my appearance." I nodded again to show that was paying attention. I felt her sit down behind me and her warm breath on my neck. I shivered at this and she carried on tutoring me. "Feel your godly energy inside yourself and expel it to the outside of your body."

As this occurred I felt the familiar disorientation of using my powers. My body lengthened as it grew taller, into the larger from of my nineteen year old self. My senses came back to me and I saw Aphrodite looking at me with her mouth hanging open. "Um... is there something on my face?" I queried and I knew I had messed up again. My voice, whilst it had changed seemed to be a higher pitch than before. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a full body mirror appeared in front of me.

"Oh no…" I trailed off. I was now a full bodied, nineteen year old girl. "This cannot be happening." Aphrodite could only laugh. "Well done Percy. You've managed to go from one bad situation to and even worse one." I could only shake my head in despair. "Anyway I'm going to do you a big favour Percy. Since you're a new god and I've made your love life hell before I'm going to give you, as a god, my blessing." I could only stare at Aphrodite in awe. She saw my expression and laughed. I noticed a slight nervous edge to her voice. "Oh that's not the only reason Percy. Since your now an Olympian god, or you will be after you have finished your training, I'm not allowed to interfere with your love life. This is like my own way of getting back at you for that."

"Oh great. So now I've-" I got cut off as Aphrodite put her hands over my head and murmured a phrase in ancient Greek. A pink could of smoke billowed over me and once again I was choking on the perfume that filled the air. As the smoke cleared I noticed Aphrodite staring at me; wide-eyed.

"What have you done now?" I asked. The feminine squeak to my voice was getting on my nerves now. The sooner I sorted this mess the better. The love goddess studied me and snapped her fingers. A full bodied mirror appeared in front of me. My appearance had changed once more. I had become more womanly and this wasn't exactly what I wanted.

"I gave you my blessing Perseus, that's all." I groaned at this. "Couldn't you of at least waited until I changed back?" Aphrodite giggled once more and I rolled my eyes. It really wasn't easy being the new god. "I think you'd better go find Hestia or Artemis now. Let them help you out." I simply nodded and Aphrodite snapped her fingers once more. As the familiar cloud of pink smoke enshrouded me I coughed and I was outside once more. I shook my head in distaste and carried on down the roads of Olympus.

- Third Person Point of View –

Percy carried on down the roads of Olympus. He felt embarrassed as the minor gods looked him lustfully. "This must be why Artemis hates men so much," he thought. To be completely honest he couldn't blame her right now. Percy made his way down the street before something glowed brightly in front of him. Instinctively shielding his eyes Percy felt an intense heat as someone materialised in front of him. "Oh no…" Percy thought.

"A lone beauty walked through Olympus

Catching all eyes

Suited for my awesomeness"

Percy involuntarily cringed at the god of poetry's Haiku. Out of all the gods on Olympus, with the exception of Ares, Apollo was the one person he did not want to see. Forming a sneer on his face Percy looked at him and said, "Get away you disgusting male." Apollo's eyes widened at this. "Are you a friend of my little sister?" Percy nodded. It would be better if Apollo didn't know who Percy was. There was no way he would be able to live it down at the next council meeting.

Percy walked on, never looking back. He could literally feel the shock coming from the sun god behind him. He felt a smirk play across his face. Apollo was a man-whore and the fact that he had the second most kids at camp proved it.

Percy found himself back at the garden. Artemis and Hestia were sitting on one of the flawless marble benches. Noticing a presence in the garden they turned to face Percy only for their jaws to drop. Artemis almost immediately recomposed herself and a grin played across her face. "This is too good," the goddess of the moon stated. Percy just rolled his eyes and focused. At least during his walk back he had managed to figure out how to change back. He felt his godly energy within him and expelled it to his appearance. He felt his appearance change. As he opened his eyes Percy, now back to his regular self, checked himself over.

"Ohh it's back!" Percy cried as he grabbed his crotch. Hestia just rolled her eyes at this but both goddesses studied Percy. Since he had changed he had grown more muscular. His facial features seemed more chiselled and his muscles were lean; perfect for his stature and build.

Hestia and Artemis both chastised themselves. They were maiden goddesses for a reason. Percy smiled at them both "Not helping," they both thought as they gritted their teeth. Just because they were maiden goddesses didn't mean that they couldn't feel other feelings as well.

"Right so next were going to work on…"

- End of Chapter –

Well that's over! I thought it would be pretty funny if Percy ever got stuck in a situation like that and in my opinion it was even funnier that every time he tried to fix it he dug himself even deeper into the mess XD.

Anyway that might've been a pretty weird chapter but next time it's going to be more back on track with the main story. You can think of this as a spin off chapter if you want but I wanted to show a bit of Percy training as a god before I carried on.

What I want to ask you (the readers) now is this. Do you want Percy to join the hunt? What I mean by this is he would work as a guardian role- maybe acting as a slave at some points because it's funny to be a cruel author :D

Anyway I'll be writing the next chapter after I have finished my other fanfiction's new chapter. Baii :D


	4. The Serious Chapter and Feelings!

Amor Vivens Aeternum Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Chapter four here bringing you another part of Astral- Craaaapp Wrong way round. Basically I was writing this chapter and I had the exact same problem- most likely due to me being an absolute insomniac. Anyway I noticed that I had written most of the names around the wrong and just generally buggered it up so I had to start over again :L

Right so replies to reviews:

Guest: What I am about to say I am one hundred percent serious about. Does no one else find it completely weird that in Percy x Athena he is practically dating his ex-girlfriends mum? I'm not sure if this is just me there but I find that kinda weird. And also I like the pairing so yeah :P

Forged In Fire And Flame: I'm going to go by what you said. It is pretty cliché but I am going to involve some funny moments with the hunt- just he isn't going to join the hunt (if you get what I mean).

- Chapter Start! –

Percy was currently in his twelve year old form and he was sparring with a smaller girl that had long black hair. Water covered his blade as it was struck by a blade made from pure fire. Steam engulfed the room they were both currently in. Percy was sparring against none other than Hestia. Despite being a peaceful goddess she still could wield a blade with skill, as shown due to the fact she was giving Percy a challenge.

"Switch!" called Artemis from the side line. She was watching over the match and making sure no one got hurt. Needless to say she was being completely biased to her fellow maiden goddess, turning a blind eye to all the dirty tricks she was pulling.

Hestia suddenly changed tactics. She used her fire powers to launch herself backwards and gave a dazzling smile. As in literally, her smile blinded Percy and allowed her to get closer. With a quick movement she disarmed the blinded god and flipped him onto the floor. A low groan emanated from Percy as the goddess of the hearth, in her eight year old form, decided to sit on him. Artemis tried to suppress a giggle at the scene in front of her. "God dammit!" she mentally scolded herself. Goddesses, with the exception of Aphrodite, especially virgin goddesses shouldn't giggle. Regaining her composure, she simply stated "And with that Aunt Hestia wins…. Again." Hestia laughed again at this. So far she had used almost every trick in the book to win against Percy. If was going to be a fair fight with no powers he would've completely out-classed the hearth goddess. Of course she hadn't been as drastic as her little niece.

"Percy with that I think it's fair that I've earned a favour from you. "But Hestia I-" he began in protest but she quickly silenced him by putting her small hands over his mouth. "Since you're the god of heroes and demigods fit into this I think you should at least here what I am asking." With a small sigh, which tickled the goddesses' hand, Percy simply nodded and Hestia got off of him.

"As a one off (A/N-My way of telling you that this is not going to be a constant thing) I want you too simply rescue a demi-god from an abusive Uncle." Percy's eyes widened at this and he was about to intervene but Hestia carried on relentlessly. "He constantly abused her because he ran out of child's benefits. Now he is intending to sell her to a paedophile ring." Percy's eyes flared with power. You could literally feel the disgust running off of him.

"Perseus you should use this medallion. It will take you to where she is." Percy grabbed the medallion and ran to the edge of the garden. At the edge of the garden was the starry night sky of the world below. Without a moment's hesitation he jumped over the edge. "Percy!" cried Artemis. Hestia simply smirked. "Don't you think if he didn't have a way of getting down from here without dying he would of simply used the elevator?" Artemis just looked on in awe.

Hestia laughed to herself. Little did Percy know that he was going to be rescuing more than just an abused Demi-God.

- Fifteen Thousand Feet above the Ground –

"Blackjack!" shouted Percy as he tumbled through the air. He levelled himself out in the air. His smaller, twelve year old self, was caught swiftly by a jet black Pegasus. Blackjack's outline was barely visible against the starry sky.

"Hey Boss," the Pegasus mumbled tiredly. Percy smiled as he patted the Pegasus' neck. "Hey Blackjack!" After a couple of large flaps in order to adjust to the extra weight he now had Blackjack queried: "Where to Boss?" Percy simply glanced down the medallion around his neck. He forced some of his godly power into it and it glowed a sea green. Slowly it began to rise in the air. It had a small point located at the bottom of the medallion. In the air in front of him it began to turn until the point was facing Percy directly. "Err Blackjack," began the god. Blackjack turned his neck in the air as he flew. "We're going to wrong way."

This was met with a sharp stop. After a glare (or as much of a glare as a Pegasus can give someone) Blackjack turned around and started to fly south. "Blackjack why do you gallop when you fly?" Blackjack sighed at this. Percy asked him that question almost every time they flew together. "I told you I don't know. What if you didn't swing your arms whilst you walked?" Percy thought about this for a second and laughed. "I would look like an absolute pleb," he joked. This sent the Pegasus in a fit of laughter. "Careful!" shouted Percy as they dropped three hundred feet in altitude. He could see the Manhattan skyline in the distance now.

"Erm... Boss you realise that your still dressed in combat gear right?" commented Blackjack. Percy looked down and noticed the black gear that covered him head to toe. "Cra-" began Percy before he recoiled back. It was as if someone had mentally slapped him. "Language Percy!" scolded Hestia. How she had got in his head Percy had absolutely no clue although it thoroughly creped him out.

With a snap of his fingers Percy changed into a tight fitting T-Shirt and jeans. It was simple and he wouldn't stick out that much. He had even managed to dull down Aphrodite's blessing to an extent. Recently it had been near impossible because Aphrodite had insisted he should look his best during training and she had strengthened her blessing. Toning it down until about a week ago used up a massive portion of his godly powers and it tired him out to quickly.

The medallion started to dip down slightly, indicating they were getting closer. Percy quickly untangled himself from blackjack. It would look weird if a twelve year old started to ride a horse through New York. Blackjack stated he would keep an eye out from above. Whilst it wasn't really needed now Percy still thought it was good to know that his friend still had his back.

Percy ran through the streets. He was in Bronx and not a pretty area either. He could hear a police siren in the distance. Luckily the medallion was pointing away from that. Breaking into a run the new god quickly found himself at an apartment block that seemed run down. Inside he could hear the screams of a young girl and the cries of a girl. Without hesitation he rushed inside the building.

Running up a flight of stairs Percy heard the screams and cries get louder. This gave him a boost of energy and he ran as fast as his twelve year old self could. With a final push of energy he rammed the door in front of him and prepared for a fight as he entered the apartment.

Percy scrunched up his nose in order to prevent the smell of sex invade his nostrils. The apartment was a tip and the smell of alcohol was also present. Screams pierced the silence and Percy burst into a small room. A small girl lay in the corner or a room and a dead man was slumped to her side. Near the door way a small dragon was curled up on the ground.

"Go away!" she screamed at me as I walked in. I stopped there. Her eyes were feral and she had sores from where she had been chained to the wall. "Don't come any closer!" she screamed again. I simply responded, "I came here to help you." Her body language showed that she felt extremely hostile towards Percy but her eyes betrayed her façade. "I'm not going to hur-" He began before the girl screamed, "GO AWAY!" Tears welled up in her eyes and the earth started to shake. Percy stopped in his tracks. She was causing earthquakes and that meant one of two things. This girl in front of him was either a child of Poseidon or Hades. "Sorry but you have to come with me it's not safe here anymore," began Percy once more; indicating towards the black dragon that was sleeping near the door.

The girl hesitated before she extended her hand. Percy winced as he noticed the cuts and bruises along her arm. "My names Lily, what's yours?" He smiled at her, "Percy." He motioned for her to get on his back and she looked at him quizzically. He motioned for her to get on again and she just sighed. She was walking too slowly for them to get away. Percy closed his eyes and he felt his godly energy encompass him. He pushed it towards the dragon and it stirred in its sleep. He was the god of monsters so he could communicate with the dragon. He felt an emerald green eye lazily stare at him. "Who are you and why did you wake me?" it asked as it yawned at the new God.

"My name is Perseus, god of Monsters." He stated simply. He had other titles but this would be the only one that the dragon would care about. The dragon lazily closed its eye before it shot open again. "G-God of Monsters! There isn't a god of monst-" the dragon cried before he was interrupted, "I'm new." Percy simply stated. The dragon blinked once. "Oh."

Percy simply gave one of his trademark crooked grins before he started to walk towards the door. Lily grabbed onto his back tightly. Percy walked out of the apartment block and gave a taxi cab whistle. A ruffle of feathers could be heard and the familiar whinny of Blackjack could be heard as he landed in front of them both. "Hey Boss!" shouted the Pegasus. Percy stroked his mane as he talked. "Hey Blackjack, you ready to fly again?" he asked. Blackjack lowered his head and his wings. Lucy pulled backwards away from Blackjack. "Percy, why does he call you boss?" she asked. Percy looked at her in surprise. "You can understand Blackjack?" he queried. She nodded in worry. "Lily you never met your father did you?" She nodded once before Percy carried on. "You're a demi-god, a daughter of Poseidon and that makes you….. My sister."

Lily's mouth opened wide. Her brother was a god. "I'm a what?" Percy actually laughed at this. Lily simply glared at him. "I think I'll let dad explain this to you. Until then try and get some rest." Lily just sighed and she cuddled into her brother's chest. The scent of the sea that came off of him made her relax. She exhaled slightly and fell into the arms of Morpheus' realm.

- Back at Olympus –

Artemis smiled as she watched Percy fly home. He looked perfect to her as he flew home. The moon goddess mentally slapped herself. Whatever her feelings she had sworn an oath to stay a maiden and keep away from the company of men. Then again that wasn't the reason she had taken her vow.

"Artemis!" boomed a voice from the main hall of Olympus. Artemis sighed. It was time. With a sigh Artemis walked towards the hall of Olympus. Zeus was waiting for her there for her, his gaze was stern.

"Your time is up Artemis. It has been five thousand years and you have still yet to find what you are looking for." Artemis simply looked ahead startled. "Father, please-" she began.

"No Artemis! I gave you more than enough time. You have had almost five millennia and you have yet to find the man you are looking for. You have one month left before Aphrodite," Zeus gestured a pink puff of smoke filled the room. The goddess of love stepped out of it and gave Artemis a sly wink. Artemis glared and gagged at the scent of her perfume.

"Chooses your husband," the king of the gods finished. "Father I think I have found him but please, just give me more time!" Zeus looked at his daughter and laughed. "I think you've had more than enough time, daughter."

With that Artemis was dismissed. Five thousand years later, after she had taken her oath, and it was nearly time. Artemis looked up at the stars and the moon. They were giving off a pale light tonight, reflecting her mood. But finally, like Hestia, her vow was coming to an end.

Artemis smiled up at the sky. A single thought echoed through her head. "Percy," she said with a sigh. The way he had proven her wrong countless times and still continued to do so. The one person she had been looking for five thousand years.

- The Hearth –

Hestia smiled to herself as she watched Artemis and Zeus argue. She smiled at the thought of choosing him. Percy. The one word echoed through her entire being and resonated with every part of him. He ignited the hearth. He ignited her. Hestia knew he was special, not just to her but to others as well.

- End of Chapter –

So there you have it. Chapter four is out and I'm losing my sanity as school :D

Expect another one out in a week or maybe a bit more. Anyway baii.


	5. A Day With Who! And Rooftop Conversation

Amor Vivens Aeternum Chapter 5

No Talk. Much Story…

- Chapter Start! –

Percy strained as Ares tried to pull his hand to the table. They were currently arm-wrestling because of a bet by Artemis and Hestia. If Percy couldn't beat Ares then… Well the goddesses hadn't exactly been told the new god yet and it wasn't going to be fun that's all Percy knew.

"He's not going hold out," stated Artemis smugly. Percy gritted his teeth. Whilst he had held his own for the past five minutes Ares was slowly overpowering him. Partly because he was channelling his godly powers into this and also because as part of his domains he would need stamina in war.

"Annnnnd I win," drawled Ares and he smashed Percy's hand against the table. With a sigh Percy removed his arm from the table. "Best of three?" the war god questioned as his nuclear eyeballs exploded from behind his sunglasses. Percy smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. I think Artemis and Hestia have made their point." Hestia giggled at this and Artemis glared.

The two maiden goddesses got closer together and started to whisper to each other. Artemis tried to suppress a giggle. This was going to be hilarious. "So Percy because we won the bet we've decided that you have to…" trailed of Artemis mockingly. Percy narrowed his eyes at her. Typical Artemis. Hestia just rolled her eyes and carried on. "Perseus you have to spend the whole day with Apollo."

Percy froze at this for two reasons. First of all he had to spend a whole day with Apollo; the Olympian man-whore. Secondly Artemis hadn't called him by his full name, Perseus. Looking desperately back at Ares Perseus asked "Best out of three?" Ares just laughed at this. "Sorry Punk."

Percy glared at the war god. Of all the time he could've chosen to get him back it had to be now. At the moment Percy was wishing he maimed Ares more in his fight back when he was 12. With a sigh Percy simply nodded and then, with a smirk, Artemis snapped her fingers. Percy opened his mouth to process before he was flashed in front of Apollo's temple. On his hand now rested a silver watch. The hands of the watch glistened with fiery embers as they moved.

He instinctively knew what it was. Artemis and Hestia's powers were emanating from the watch. This way the three of them could keep talking whilst Percy was with Apollo.

"Now just say to him that you want to hang out for the day," stated Artemis. Percy started sweating. Last time he had met Apollo the sun god had tried to flirt with him. Whilst he was stuck as a girl it was still off-putting. "If anything happens-" began Percy before Hestia interrupted. "You know he won't try anything. And unless you fancy being a girl for the day I'm sure-"

"No it's fine!" shouted Percy. Anything but meeting Apollo as a girl again. He heard a softer sigh on the other end. "If you want Percy I can meet up with you both later..." Hestia trailed off. Percy smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Hestia." He heard a door slam and footsteps. Hestia sighed as someone else started to talk. "Oh Perrrcy," chimed a familiar voice. Percy tried to break their connection but Artemis and Hestia were keeping their line open.

"Percy if you ever want some fun then how about you come to-" sung the goddess of love. Percy mentally face-palmed. "Maybe another time Aphrodite..." the god trailed off. He heard growling on the other side of the "call" (A/N- Not really sure what else to call it. Is call the right word?)

"Yay!" screamed Aphrodite. The new god heard some shouting and the sound of arrows being fired soon after. After a couple of screams the call went dead. Percy didn't even want to know what had happened.

Percy slowly walked up to the temple. It was completely gold and it suited the sun god. He always liked to stand out so this wasn't any different. Almost all the other temples were in an ancient Greek style made out of either marble or granite.

"Apollo!" he shouted out. "Are you here?" At this a flash of light appeared in front of Percy, causing him to look away. A sleek Maserati Spyder was parked in front of the temple and the sun god was getting out of it. The immense heat that radiated from the car told Percy that this was Apollo sun chariot.

"Hey Percy," yawned Apollo. "What can I do for you?" the sun god asked; wondering why Percy was here. The new god almost never visited his temple. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for the day. I haven't really talked to you a lot recently." Apollo's expression changed at this. No one ever really went out with him anywhere. The last time he went out with someone it was with Hermes around a decade ago. They both went pranking and having a general mess about.

"Sure Percy, what do you want to do?" the sun god asked as he gave Percy one of his dazzling smiles. Percy involuntarily cringed. This was as similar as to how he had tried to flirt with him when Percy was stuck as a girl.

"Umm what do you usually do Apollo?" Percy queried. How he would regret to ask this later. "How about we start by going to a music festival? There's usually a couple of them going on worldwide." Percy shrugged his shoulders. What was the worst that could happen at a music festival? "Alright let's do this." Said Apollo and he gestured for Percy to get in the car. Percy looked at him sceptically before he got in.

As he got in the sun chariot he noticed two things. First of all it was surprisingly cleaner than what he had originally expected. Secondly it seemed to be really cool. Apollo noticed and shrugged his shoulders. "If I didn't have air-conditioning on in here I don't think I could drive this thing, let alone do my duties in it." Percy rolled his eyes. "How did you cope before air-conditioning?" Apollo looked sheepishly at his feet. "There was one time when I was dating Khione and-" Apollo began before Percy cut him off. "Ok I get it Apollo." Apollo glared at him.

"Just because I've been around quite a bit doesn't mean I didn't care for them Percy." Apollo said before he faced forward and started to drive. Percy looked at his lap. He had always thought that Apollo was basically the male-version of Aphrodite. "Apollo I'm-" Percy began before the sun god cut him off. "Percy don't worry about it. I've always been judged this way and one more person, god or not, isn't going to make a difference."

- Thirty Minutes Later –

"Are you sure this is a good idea Apollo?" questioned Percy. So far they had switched from the sun chariot to an actual Maserati Spyder in order to not incinerate the earth. "Relax Percy. If you really want you don't have to try to hook up with anyone. It's just going to be incredibly awkward when I do and you don't." Percy breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea why but the idea of getting with a random girl and then leaving completely put him off the idea. Apollo had done this multiple times. Then again he wouldn't choose just any girl. Like Apollo said, he only chose people who he really cared about.

"I don't mind that." Replied Percy casually. For some reason he had the feeling that the two goddesses he had been with since he'd become a god wouldn't be too pleased if he bedded a random girl.

"Thinking about my sister?" Apollo teased and Percy went a bright red. "N-not just her. I was thinking about what both of them would say I slept with a random girl." Percy was a bright red.

"Hmm," began Apollo. "I can sense you're telling the truth. Also while you're at it you might want to change to an older looking appearance." Apollo suggested. Percy looked down at himself and noticed he was only around twelve years old at the moment. "A-ah yeah I probably should." Percy stammered. With a quick flash his appearance became more muscular and taller. Percy was around eighteen years old now and he was wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was naturally messy and his eyes danced in the light of the day.

"Wow." Stated Apollo. Percy glared before the god waved his hand frantically. "Don't get the wrong idea Percy. I was just thinking you're probably going to get more girls fawning over you than me." Percy went a bright red before sinking further down into his seat. "Pity I'm not going to be 'fawning' back." Apollo laughed as they pulled up at the festival. He flashed on V.I.P passes onto both of their necks Apollo simply said "We'll see. You can't always help who you fall for Percy." With that their doors swung open and the screams of people watching the festival could be heard.

- Around an Hour Later –

"Girls stop," Apollo said as he mock glared at them. The girls he had managed to flirt with pulled back with mock hurt before Apollo went and kissed one of them. Jealous cries could be heard from the girls as this happened and as Apollo pulled away the girl fainted. Percy rolled his eyes. A couple of girls had tried to flirt with him but quickly started to flirt with Apollo as they realised he was a lost cause.

Percy casually drank his beer as he recognised someone sitting alone on a table. Percy ordered a second drink from the bar and walked over, ignoring the envious glances the girls were giving this new person. As Percy sat down he introduced himself. The girl smiled and her amber eyes flashed in amusement. "You don't have to introduce yourself to me Percy." Percy rolled his eyes. "I've got to at least make it seem realistic for Apollo, Hestia." Hestia laughed, causing most of the girls to glare at her in envy. With a roll of her eyes Hestia carried on, "Do you want to talk somewhere more private Percy?" After a while Percy nodded and they both got up. The girls were glaring in envy at the unknown beauty. Percy had to admit that Hestia did look stunning. Her black hair was straight and came down to around her lower back. He amber eyes danced in the light of the bar they were in and her figure was extremely curvaceous. Percy looked away in embarrassment as he realised he was checking out a maiden goddess.

"Nice Percy! You managed to score!" Apollo telepathically told him. Percy sighed in annoyance. "Were just going somewhere else to talk Apollo." Apollo just laughed. "Percy either you're the most oblivious person ever or you seriously do-" Apollo was cut off as Percy dissolved their mental connection.

Hestia led Percy onto a rooftop. From there they could see one of the festival stages and the music was playing loudly. Hestia smiled at the view. It was typical that Apollo would bring Percy somewhere that was perfectly suited for the god of music. "I can't believe you decided to go with Apollo to a place like this." The goddess of the hearth stated. Percy just looked at her bewildered. "I just thought it would be fine. It's not as if I'm actin-"

"Acting like Apollo," Hestia stated calmly. Percy went red at this. "I really don't know how he does it Hestia. You would have thought after a couple of millennia he would have gotten better at flirting." The hearth goddess laughed and Percy smiled. With his best impression of Apollo he mimicked the sun god by saying: "Are you a singer because your voice is music to my ears." (A/N- Ahhh the cringe when I wrote this). Percy kept a straight face for a moment before he started to laugh. Hestia was already on her back in tears. "Your impression was actually perfect Percy," she managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"So you said there was something you wanted to talk about?" Percy questioned the hearth goddess. Hestia smiled to herself. "Yeah actually I do." Percy stared at her in surprise. "In around a months' time the oaths that us maiden goddesses took will… How do I put it? Expire?" Percy looked on at the hearth goddess in surprise. "Our oaths were made upon a period of time instead of eternity, like many myths portray."

"So what are you planning to do?" questioned Percy. His face was lit up in interest. Hestia smiled to herself once more. "As far as I know, all of us maiden goddesses are not sure. Athena has said she has found someone but she isn't sure about how he feels. Artemis is the same. She regrets taking the oath more than any of us. Especially now."

"So what about yourself?" questioned Percy. Hestia looked into his eyes and simply replied. "I'm not sure." Percy was about to ask some more questions before Apollo came running up to him. "Percy we've got to go!" he shouted. Both the god and goddess looked at the sun god in confusion.

"It's Artemis! She flashed over here and when she found out where we were she went crazy, saying that if you had done anything like me she would castrate you!" Percy looked startled for a moment before he felt warmth envelop his hand. Percy saw Hestia smile and him and in his head she indicated that he should go. With a nod Percy hugged the goddess, who in turn blushed a bright red. As Percy left he noticed Hestia disappear in a flash of flames. "How subtle," the new god mused to himself.

"Percy we need to go!" shouted Apollo as he grabbed his hand and flashed them both in front of Apollo's Maserati Spyder. Percy head a distinct 'thunk' as an arrow embedded itself into the metalwork of the car. Without a second thought Percy got in the car and Apollo floored the accelerator as they got out of there. Within minutes they were both on the highway.

"Well that was fun." Stated Percy sarcastically. Apollo looked at him in bewilderment before he broke down in laughter. "Percy you seriously need to get checked out and that's coming from the god of healing."

Percy mock-glared at him before they both started to laugh again. Despite him originally being forced into spending the day with Apollo Percy wasn't finding it that bad. To be honest he was actually enjoying it.

"So should we call it a day?" Percy asked. It was around eight and Artemis had messaged him earlier saying she wanted to meet him at eight after his day with Apollo. "Sure Percy, but before you go…" Percy looked at Apollo as he started to fall quiet. An older, more mature glare started to spread along his face. "If you hurt Artemis is what is to come you'll be sorry. And as the God of Truth I can tell you. Truth hurts." Percy looked away in anticipation. His expression then switched a surprised one.

"How could I hurt Artemis, Apollo? I'm pretty sure the only reason she sticks around me is because I'm pathetic and funny to watch." Percy stated wistfully. Apollo looked at the new god and just laughed. Percy scowled and asked, "What's so funny?" Apollo ceased laughing and looked at him thoughtfully. "You really don't know?" he asked in surprise. Percy shook his head and Apollo sighed. "You really are as oblivious as they say…"

"Hey!" shouted Percy indignantly. "Anyway I think it's up to her to tell you. Plus I can't always be her annoying little brother I've got to let up somewhere." Percy smiled and started to walk away. "Hey where are you going Percy?" shouted Apollo.

"I think I'd better go talk to Artemis. And Apollo," Percy said, giving room for Apollo to acknowledge him. "You admitted you're the younger sibling." Apollo's face hardened into a glare once more.

"You mother f-"

- End of Chapter! –

So what do you guys think? Spending a day with Apollo wasn't all that bad and it wasn't actually hard to write about. Thought I would spice it up a bit with Percy's meeting with Hestia. Makes it seem as if he's going to have a hard time choosing (which he will) but we know who he's gonna choose :P

See you next time!


End file.
